


Attention, Please

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Papyrus and Mettaton have to make a big announcement, but they're not sure how everyone will react.





	Attention, Please

“Would anyone like more green beans? Papyrus? You’ve hardly got anything on your plate.”

“No, thank you, Toriel. I am not very hungry today,” replied Papyrus.

Everyone was sitting around the table eating dinner together like they did every weekend—Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, Flowey, Sans, Grillby, Lulu, Mettaton, Napstablook, Alphys, Undyne, and himself. Tonight’s dinner was excellent, as usual—pulled pork with buttered noodles and various vegetables.

But Papyrus really wasn’t very hungry. In fact, he was quite nervous. He had a big announcement to make and he didn’t know how everyone would accept it.

He pushed around a bit of meat with his fork anxiously. He was starting to regret taking the few bites he had a minute ago.

Mettaton, who was sitting right next to him, noticed. And he knew _exactly_ why Papyrus was nervous, because he had to make the exact same announcement. He gently squeezed Papyrus’s leg under the table, a small act of comfort.

Papyrus took a deep breath and steeled himself.

He was going to do this. If worse came to worst, Mettaton could always say it, but earlier on they’d both agreed that everyone might take the news better if it were coming from Papyrus.

He took a swig of water and set his glass back down determinedly. “Attention, please,” he said loudly. “I have an announcement to make.”

Everyone looked at him expectantly. A few grinned as if to say, _good old Papyrus, trying to draw attention to himself, as usual._

Papyrus cleared his throat. “So… so this will probably come as a surprise to all of you. A great surprise. You might even call it a shock. A really big one. Like a shock wave, it’s big and when it hits you it takes a while to get over it—”

“Alright, Pap, get on with it,” interrupted Undyne, correctly guessing that he was stalling.

“Ah, yes—well—see,” Papyrus stuttered, “I am a—an adult, and sometimes… sometimes adults like to do Adult Things. Like—like seeing people.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re pregnant.”

“I am not—shut up, Sans!” Papyrus spluttered, his face orange. “I’m just saying—saying—that I’ve decided to go do the Adult Thing of seeing people! A particular someone, who’s very—well, he’s—he’s another man, for one thing. I’m very gay, I don’t know if any of you knew that—”

“Who _isn’t_ gay at this table.”

“Stop interrupting, Undyne! Anyway, he’s a man, and he’s very handsome, and he—he makes me feel good about myself. And he’s a joy to love, and to get to know, and—”

“Oh, darling, stop beating around the bush,” Mettaton cut him off. He looked around the table. “Papy and I are dating now.”

Papyrus sat back gingerly, waiting for the bomb to drop and for everyone to start yelling.

To his surprise, most of his family did not find this to be new or shocking information.

“’Bout time, you guys,” Flowey chirped from the other end of the table.

“I have to agree, you two have been awfully friendly for a while. I figured it was only a matter of time,” said Toriel, smiling. Lulu and Grillby nodded.

“I’m just thanking god you’re not pregnant, honestly,” grinned Sans. “I could not help either of you with that if I tried.”

“Oh, be quiet, Sans. Toriel and Flowey are right, anyway. I always thought you guys were really cute! I’m glad you’re happy,” Alphys squealed.

Mettaton raised a brow at her. “Does this mean you’ve been writing fanfiction about us?”

Alphys turned red. “No!”

Asgore was one of the few members at the table who was surprised. “How delightful!” he praised. “Your personalities do mesh together very well. I think you should be very happy together.”

Napstablook didn’t say much, but they smiled and seemed to glow a slightly brighter shade of white as they cuddled up to Mettaton in silent congratulations.

Frisk gave both of them a thumbs-up and a big smile, then hugged Papyrus, who gladly accepted it.

The only person who seemed skeptical about Papyrus and Mettaton’s new relationship was Undyne. She didn’t exactly oppose it, but her dislike for Mettaton was making her suspicious. “So… you guys are really a thing now? This isn’t a joke?” she asked, trying to fight back the impulse to clock Mettaton around the head. She squinted at the robot. “I didn’t think Papyrus would be your type.”

Mettaton shrugged. “I don’t really have a type, to be honest. Papy is just so sweet and charming in his own way, it’s a wonder I hadn’t fallen for him before I did.”

Papyrus blushed profusely as Mettaton slipped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple in a blatant display of affection.

Undyne just stared, then put her hands up. “Alright, I guess you’ve convinced me for now. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you guys—well, for Pap, anyway. And I’m definitely not gonna try to get in between you or anything. But mark my words,” she growled suddenly, pointing at Mettaton, “if he comes crying to me about something you did, or you break his heart in any way, you’re gonna find yourself missing some legs and maybe a few other parts. Got that?”

Instead of acting threatened, Mettaton laughed. “Of course, darling. But I’d honestly rip myself to shreds first. I don’t think I could bear breaking Papyrus’s sweet heart.”

“I’m right here, you guys!” Papyrus scolded both of them, though he could help but laugh himself. “And I’m sure that Mettaton would never break my heart.”

Mettaton kissed him again. “I’ll certainly try not to, honey.”

“Alright, enough PDA. Let’s just keep eating. Especially you, bro,” said Sans, inclining his head toward Papyrus’s plate. “You’ve hardly eaten anything.”

Papyrus put more food onto his plate, digging in happily now that his announcement had gone over so well. He glanced over at Mettaton, and they both grinned, thinking the exact same thing.

They couldn’t wait to be more affectionate with each other in public now.

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr request!
> 
> this was fun and funny to write. a little different from my usual serious or angsty stuff, which is nice.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
